Fifty shades of darker Hunhan Version
by AyumatsuYuki
Summary: Kenangan menyiksa tiba-tiba masuk pikiran Luhan , gliding, pegangan tangan, ciuman, di bak mandi, kelembutannya, humornya, dan kegelapannya, geramannya, tatapan seksinya. Luhan merindukannya. Sudah lima hari, lima hari penuh penderitaan terasa seperti sangat lama.
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades Darker "Hunhan Version"  
By : E.L James

Genre : Yaoi

Chap 1

Luhan berhasil bertahan selama 3 hari setelah berpisah dari Sehun , dan sekarang hari ini , hari pertama luhan bekerja . Waktu bergerak cepat tak jelas oleh banyaknya wajah baru, pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan, dan Mr. Wu Yi Fan dia tersenyum Luhan , mata birunya berbinar, saat dia membungkuk di meja Luhan

"Kerja yang sangat bagus, Luhan . Kupikir kita akan menjadi tim yang hebat."

Entah bagaimana, Luhan berhasil melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas, menyerupai senyuman.

"Aku akan pulang jika anda tidak keberatan," bisik Luhan.

"Tentu saja, ini sudah jam 5.30. Sampai bertemu besok."

"Selamat malam, Yifan."

"Selamat malam, Luhan."

Luhan mengambil tas, memakai jaket dan menuju pintu. Di luar Luhan menghirup dalam-dalam udara sore kota Seoul . Luhan menghirup napas panjang, tak langsung mengisi kekosongan dalam diri luhan, kekosongan yang sudah ada sejak sabtu pagi, rasa hampa ini sangat menyakitkan, mengingatkan rasa kehilangan Luhan. Luhan berjalan menuju halte bus dengan menunduk, menatap kaki dan merenungkan Wanda tercinta, Beetle lama atau Audi.

Luhan segera menutup pikiran itu. Tidak. Jangan berpikir tentang Sehun. Tentu saja, Luhan bisa membeli mobil, mobil baru yang bagus. Luhan curiga dia terlalu dermawan dengan pembayarannya, dan pikiran itu meninggalkan rasa pahit di mulutnya, tapi Luhan menolaknya dan mencoba untuk menjaga pikirannya yang mati rasa dan mungkin juga kosong. Luhan tidak boleh memikirkan Sehun. Luhan tak ingin menangis lagi, apalagi di jalan.

Apartemen kosong. Luhan merindukan Baekhyun, dan Luhan membayangkan dia berbaring di pantai Jeju sambil minum koktail dingin. Luhan menyalakan televisi layar datar, jadi ada suara untuk mengisi keheningan dan memberikan suasana bahwa Luhan ditemani, tapi Luhan tidak mendengar atau menontonnya. Luhan duduk dan menatap kosong pada dinding. Luhan mati rasa. Luhan tidak merasakan apa-apa selain rasa sakit. Berapa lama aku harus menahan rasa ini? "Seru Luhan

Bel pintu mengejutkan Luhan dari kesedihan, dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Siapa itu? Luhan menekan interkom.

"Pengiriman untuk Mr. Xi." Sebuah suara seperti bosan menjawab, dan rasa kecewa langsung pecah dalam diri Luhan . Dengan lesu Luhan menuruni tangga dan menemukan seorang pemuda mengunyah permen karetnya dengan berisik, membawa kotak karton yang besar, dan bersandar di pintu depan. Luhan menandatangani paketnya dan membawa ke atas. Kotaknya sangat besar yang membuatku heran. Di dalamnya terdapat dua lusin mawar putih dan sebuah kartu.

\- Selamat atas hari pertamamu di tempat kerja.  
Aku harap berjalan dengan lancar.  
Dan terima kasih untuk glidernya. Itu sangat bijaksana.  
Dengan bangga aku meletakkan di atas mejaku.  
Oh Sehun -

Luhan terpaku menatap kartu yang diketik, lubang di dadanya semakin membesar. Tak diragukan lagi, asistennya yang mengirim ini. Mungkin sedikit sekali campur tangan Sehun dengan urusan ini. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk dipikirkan. Luhan melihat mawar itu-mereka sangat indah, dan Luhan tak sampai hati membuang ke tempat sampah. Dengan patuh, Luhan berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari sebuah vas.

Dan terbentuklah sebuah pola: bangun, kerja, menangis, tidur. Yah, berusaha untuk tidur. Luhan bahkan tak bisa melarikan diri dari mimpinya. Mata abu-abunya yang membakar, rasa kehilangannya, rambutnya yang mengkilap dan terang, semua menghantui Luhan.

begitu banyak musik . Luhan tak tahan untuk mendengar suara musik. Luhan berhati-hati untuk menghindari semua jenis musik. Bahkan jingle iklan membuat Luhan bergidik.

Luhan tidak bericara dengan siapapun, bahkan ibunya atau Ray. luhan tidak punya kemampuan untuk mengobrol sekarang. Tidak, Luhan tidak ingin satupun. Luhan merasa jadi negara kepulauan sendiri. Sebuah daratan yang rusak akibat dilanda perang di mana tak ada tumbuhan dan cakrawalanya suram. Ya, itulah Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa berinteraksi secara profesional di tempat kerja, tapi itu saja. Jika Luhan bicara dengan Ibunya, Luhan tahu, Luhan akan hancur lebih jauh lagi - dan Luhan tak punya apapun yang tersisa untuk dihancurkan.

Luhan merasa kesulitan untuk makan. Saat makan siang hari Rabu, Luhan bisa minum secangkir yoghurt, dan itulah pertama kali yang Luhan makan sejak Jumat kemarin. Luhan bertahan dengan toleransi yang baru ditemukan untuk minum kopi latte dan Diet Coke. Ini merupakan kafein yang bisa mengisi perutnya, tapi itu membuat Luhan gelisah.

Dengan sengaja Yifan mulai mendekati Luhan , mengganggu, menanyakan hal-hal pribadi. Apa yang dia inginkan? Luhan berusaha bersikap sopan, tapi Luhan harus tetap menjaga jarak.

Luhan duduk dan mulai memilah tumpukan surat yang ditujukan padanya, dan Luhan senang bisa mengalihkan perhatian dengan pekerjaan sepele ini. E-mailnya berbunyi, dan Luhan cepat-cepat memeriksa untuk melihat itu dari siapa.

Ya ampun. Sebuah e-mail dari Oh Sehun. Oh jangan, jangan di sini... jangan di tempat kerja.

Dari: Oh Sehun  
Perihal: Besok  
Tanggal: 8 Juni 2011 14:05  
Untuk: Xi Luhan

Dear Xi Luhan  
Maaf mengganggu di tempat kerjamu. Aku berharap tidak apa-apa. Apa kau sudah menerima bunga dariku?  
Aku ingat bahwa besok pembukaan galeri temanmu, dan aku yakin kau belum sempat membeli mobil, dan itu adalah perjalanan yang jauh. Aku merasa sangat senang untuk bisa mengantarmu - jika kau mau.  
Kabari aku.

Oh Sehun  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Air mata berlinang di matanya. Buru-buru Luhan meninggalkan mejanya dan segera ke toilet untuk melarikan diri ke salah satu kamar kecilnya. Pamerannya Xiumin. Ya ampun. Aku sudah lupa semua tentang itu, dan aku berjanji padanya aku akan datang. Sial, Sehun benar, Naik apa aku ke sana?

Luhan memegang erat dahinya. Mengapa Xiumin tidak menelepon? Coba memikirkan itu - mengapa tak ada seorangpun yang menelepon? Luhan begitu pelupa, Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa ponselnya tidak berbunyi.

Sial! Aku seperti orang idiot! Nomorku masih ada di Blackberry. Sialan. Sehun pasti sudah menerima panggilan teleponku kecuali dia sudah membuang Blackberry-ku. Bagaimana dia tahu alamat email-ku?

Dia tahu ukuran sepatuku, alamat e-mail ini pasti tidak banyak masalah untuknya.

Bisakah Luhan bertemu dengannya lagi? Bisakah Luhan menanggung ini? Apa Luhan ingin melihatnya? Luhan memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya kembali karena kesedihan dan kerinduan yang menusuknya. Tentu saja Luhanmasih menginginkannya.

Mungkin, mungkin Luhan bisa mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa Luhan sudah berubah pikiran... Tidak, tidak, tidak. Luhan tidak bisa bersama seseorang yang memperoleh kesenangan dengan menyakitinya, seseorang yang tidak bisa mencintainya.

Kenangan menyiksa tiba-tiba masuk pikiran Luhan , gliding, pegangan tangan, ciuman, di bak mandi, kelembutannya, humornya, dan kegelapannya, geramannya, tatapan seksinya. Luhan merindukannya. Sudah lima hari, lima hari penuh penderitaan terasa seperti sangat lama.

 **TBC**

 **hai :) Aku balik lagi :) Makasih reviewnya , seneng banget aku ada yang nge review kirain bakal nggk ada yg review . Maaf banget baru bisa lanjut lagi , kalian taulah gimana mahasiswi dengan tumpukan tugas dari dosen Kkkkk , eh malah curhat gini :v Di usahain bakal lanjut kalau lagi nggk kena penyakit males :v See you**


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, memeluk dirinya erat-erat, menahan dirinya bersama-sama. Luhan merindukan Sehun. Luhan benar-benar merindukannya... Luhan mencintainya. Sangat sederhana.

Luhan menangis sampai tertidur di malam hari, berharap Luhan tidak meninggalkannya, berharap Sehun bisa berubah, berharap bahwa mereka bersama-sama. Berapa lama perasaan yang luar biasa mengerikan ini berakhir? Luhan merasa seperti di neraka.

Xi Luhan , kau berada di tempat kerja! Aku harus kuat, tapi aku ingin pergi ke pemerannya Xiumin, dan dalam hati, sifat masokis di dalam diriku ingin melihat Sehun. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku kembali ke mejaku.

Dari: Xi Luhan  
Perihal: Besok  
Tanggal: 8 Juni 2011 14:25  
Untuk: Oh Sehun

Hai Sehun  
Terima kasih untuk bunganya, bunganya sangat indah.  
Ya, aku sangat senang menerima tawaranmu.  
Terima kasih.

Xi Luhan  
Asisten Wu Yi Fan , Commissioning Editor, SIP

Memeriksa telepon, Luhan melihat bahwa masih dialihkan ditempatnya. Yi Fan sedang rapat, jadi Luhan segera menghubungi Xiumin.

"Hai, Xiumin. Ini Luhan."

"Halo, orang asing." Nada suaranya begitu hangat dan ramah hampir mendorong Luhan menangis lagi.

"Aku tak bisa bicara lama. Besok jam berapa aku harus ada di sana untuk pameranmu?"

"Kau masih mau datang?" Xiumin terdengar bersemangat.

"Ya, tentu saja." Luhan tersenyum, senyum tulus pertamanya dalam lima hari saat Luhan membayangkan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Tujuh lewat tiga puluh."

"Sampai ketemu lagi. Selamat tinggal, Xiumin."

"Bye, Luhan."

Dari: Oh Sehun  
Perihal: Besok  
Tanggal: 8 Juni 2011 14:27  
Untuk: Xi Luhan

Dear Xi Luhan  
Jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu?

Oh Sehun  
CEO, Oh Enterprises Holdings Inc

Dari: Xi Luhan  
Perihal: Besok  
Tanggal: 8 Juni 2011 14:32  
Untuk: Oh Sehun

Acara Xiumin dimulai pukul 7:30. Menurutmu baiknya jam berapa?

Xi Luhan  
Asisten Wu Yi Fan , Commissioning Editor, SIP

Dari:Oh Sehun  
Perihal: Besok  
Tanggal: 8 Juni 2011 14:34  
Untuk: Xi Luhan

Dear Luhan  
Portland agak jauh. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 5.45.  
Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu lagi.

Oh Sehun  
CEO, Oh Enterprises Holdings Inc

Dari: Xi Luhan  
Perihal: Besok  
Tanggal: 8 Juni 2011 14:38  
Untuk: Oh Sehun

Sampai ketemu lagi

Xi Luhan  
Asisten Wu Yi Fan, Commissioning Editor, SIP

Oh. Aku akan bertemu Sehun, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima hari ini, sebagian semangat Luhan terangkat dan Luhan membiarkan dirinya ingin tahu bagaimana Sehun sekarang.  
Apakah Sehun merindukannya? Mungkin tidak seperti Luhan merindukannya. Apakah dia sudah menemukan seorang submisif baru dari mana pun mereka berasal ? Pikiran itu sangat menyakitkan, Luhan segera menghentikannya. Luhan melihat tumpukan surat, Luhan perlu memilahnya untuk Yi fan dan menangani itu untuk mencoba mendorong keluar bayangan Sehun dari pikirannya sekali lagi.

Malam ini di tempat tidur, Luhan berguling ke kanan-kiri, mencoba untuk tidur. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan tidur tanpa menangis.

Dalam benaknya, Luhan membayangkan wajah Sehun terakhir kali Luhan melihatnya saat Luhan meninggalkan apartemennya. Ekspresinya yang tersiksa menghantui Luhan . Luhan ingat bahwa Sehun tidak ingin Luhan pergi, sangat aneh. Mengapa Luhan harus tinggal ketika masalahnya sudah mencapai kebuntuan? Mereka masing-masing berputar-putar dengan masalahnya sendiri – ketakutan Luhan erhadap hukuman, rasa takutnya... apa? Cinta?

Berbaring miring, Luhan memeluk bantalnya, penuh dengan kesedihan. Luhan berpikir Sehun tidak layak untuk dicintai. Mengapa Sehun merasa begitu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan cara pengasuhannya? Ibu kandungnya, pelacur yang pecandu itu? Pikiran itu mengganggu Luhan sampai dini hari hingga akhirnya Luhan ketiduran, gelisah karena kelelahan.

Hari yang menjemukan dan sangat menjemukan dan Yi Fan sangat tidak biasa, penuh perhatian. Luhan curiga penyebabnya adalah Kemeja kotak – kotak merah dan sepatu sneekers warna hitam punya Luhan telah Luhan dari lemarinya, tapi Luhan tidak ambil pusing dengan pemikiran itu.

Luhan memutuskan akan belanja pakaian saat gaji pertamanya keluar. kemeja yang kupakai tampak lebih longgar, tapi Luhan pura-pura tidak memperhatikan.

Akhirnya, tepat jam lima lewat tiga puluh, dan Luhan mengambil jaket dan tas, mencoba untuk meredam kegelisahannya. Luhan akan bertemu dengannya!

"Apa kau punya kencan malam ini?" Tanya Yi Fan saat berjalan melewati mejanya dalam perjalanan keluar.

"Ya. Tidak. Tidak juga."

Yi Fan memiringkan alisnya pada Luhan, terlihat jelas sangat berminat. "Pacar?"

Muka Luhan memerah. "Tidak, hanya teman. Mantan pacar."

"Mungkin besok kau mau datang untuk minum sepulang kerja. Kau memiliki minggu pertama yang hebat, Luhan. Kita harus merayakannya." Yi Fan tersenyum dan emosi tidak Luhan kenal terlihat di wajahnya, membuat Luhan gelisah.

Menempatkan tangan di sakunya, Yi Fan keluar melalui pintu ganda. Luhan mengerutkan kening mundur di belakangnya. Minum dengan bos, apa itu ide yang bagus?

 **TBC**

 **Fast update ya :)**


End file.
